Hermione Granger a toujours raison
by Holly DM
Summary: Ou quand l'auteur décide de se créer un OC et de tomber amoureuse de Théodore Nott... OS sur fond de Drarry et de RonxBlaise :3


**Helloo ! Bon, voilà. J'ai eu cette idée ce matin, sous la douche (ne me demandez pas POURQUOI sous la douche, je sais pas plus que vous), et mon train pour rentrer sur Paris ayant un retard de 1H30 par rapport à d'habitude (4H30 de train, oh joie !), j'ai écrit ce (très) court one-shot ^^ C'est pas dans mes habitude d'écrire du hétéro, mais là… En gros, Jean Finnigan, c'est moi. En un peu plus jolie. Hem. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être la sœur de Seamus, et le personnage de Théodore étant assez peu détaillé dans les livres, je l'ai fait à ma façon et je me suis créé un amoureux parfait (à mes yeux ) ^^ Et comme mes deux prénoms préférés sont Jeanne et Lily, je les ai mis à l'anglaise ) En espérant que ça vous plaira ! **

**Titre:**** Hermione Granger a toujours raison**

**Auteur****: Holly DM**

**Fandom:**** Harry Potter**

**Genre:**** Romance **

**Pairing:**** Théodore Nott x OC ; Drarry, Deamus et RonxBlaise en fond ^^**

**Rating:**** T (voire K+)**

**Disclaimer: ****Seules Jean Finnigan et l'intrigue m'appartiennent, le reste est à JK Rowling, ma déesse !**

**Résumé:**** « Ouvre les yeux Jean ! Tu l'aimes ! » dit Hermione. **

**Notes:**** Jean est une FILLE, son prénom se prononce «djinn ». Oui, comme les elfes. **

**Etant donné que je l'ai écrit d'une traite, il se peut que certaines phrases soient mal tournées ou que certains mots se répètent un peu. Mais j'avais hâte de le poster, donc pardonnez-moi A; **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Salut !

-Oh, salut Finnigan ! Ca faisait longtemps. » répondit Théodore.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur les deux joues, et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, puis Théodore engagea la conversation :

« Alors euh… comment ça va ?

-Moi ? Oh, ça va… je m'ennuie un peu, sans nos petites magouilles tu sais… maintenant qu'on est arrivés à notre but et qu'Harry et Draco sont enfin ensemble… » Elle leva la tête vers lui, et lui lança un sourire triste. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans ceux, bleus-gris, du Serpentard. Elle se sentit rougir, et brisa le contact. Théodore sourit et répondit avec un sourire :

« C'est vrai que ça commence à me manquer, à moi aussi… Nos longues conversations et nos élaborations de plan me manquent, Finnigan…

-Il ne tient qu'à nous de reprendre nos petites affaires Nott » dit la petite sœur de Seamus avec un clin d'œil évocateur.

Théodore sourit d'un air machiavélique, et acquiesça avec conviction. Jean (NdA : prononcer « Djinn ») éclata de rire et attrapa le bras de Théodore, l'entraînant dans une marche vers le Lac.

« Bien ! Alors. Il y a peu, j'ai parlé avec Hermione et… figure-toi qu'apparemment, Harry a entendu Ron la nuit qui faisait des rêves plutôt… agités avec un certain Serpentard que tu connais bien…

-Blaise ? sourit Théodore.

-Ouais ! T'en pense quoi ? Nouveau défi ? demanda avec enthousiasme la jeune femme. Le Serpentard rit.

-Aucun problème ! Rien ne nous résiste ! »

Jean éclata de rire et lâcha le bras de Théodore pour se mettre à courir, les bras écartés, vers le Lac noir. Théodore la suivit du regard, continuant à marcher. La sœur de Seamus Finnigan avait beau avoir un an de moins que lui et être à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Cela avait commencé à la bibliothèque. Le jeune Serpentard de quatrième année était tranquillement en train de lire pour la énième fois « Animagus » du professeur Mc Gonagall lorsqu'une jeune fille de troisième année avait laissé tomber ses livres sur lui, en voulant les ranger sur les étagères. Théodore avait grogné et levé la tête, prêt à envoyer balader comme il se devait l'intruse. Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré le regard vert de la jeune fille, il avait souri. Il y avait dans le regard de la jeune fille cette lueur de malice que le Serpentard adorait chez une fille. Il avait trouvé sa future meilleure amie. Il lui avait souri, tandis qu'elle lui disait pardon pour la énième fois. Il s'était levé et avait aidé la jeune fille à ranger ses ouvrages. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé avec le dernier livre à la main, son regard s'était porté sur le blason rouge et or qui ornait la robe de la jeune fille. Gryffondor. Alors Théodore avait souri encore plus, et lui avait fait une proposition.

« Que dis-tu de commencer une amitié inter-maisons ? » La Gryffondor avait ouvert de grands yeux, et posé son regard sur l'insigne vert et argent du jeune homme. Après un seconde de flottement, elle avait souri d'un air démoniaque et avait dit cette phrase dont Théodore se souviendrait toute sa vie.

« J'ai toujours su que le Choixpeau avait fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait dû m'envoyer à Serpentard. »

Théodore l'avait regardée, souriant, puis avait tendu sa main vers elle :

« Théodore Nott, quatrième année, Serpentard.

-J'avais remarqué. Jean Finnigan, troisième année, Gryffondor. Tout en serrant sa main, Théodore s'était étonné.

-Finnigan ? La sœur de Seamus Finnigan ?

-Yep ! J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas trop. Avait dit Jean, un peu alarmée.

-Non non. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur… »

La Gryffondor lui avait souri, et ils étaient sortis ensemble de la bibliothèque. Depuis ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Jean et Théodore formaient le couple d'amis le plus improbable de Poudlard : la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, la sang-mêlé et le sang pur, la fille Finnigan et le fils Nott. Leur amitié avait été plutôt critiquée au début, mais un évènement improbable s'était produit, changeant du tout au tout leur réputation dans l'école de magie. En effet, les deux amis s'étaient découvert un passe-temps plutôt… inhabituel. Jean et Théodore s'amusaient à « ouvrir les yeux aux élèves ». En gros, ils jouaient aux marieuses. La plupart des couples de Poudlard s'étaient formés grâce à eux, et ils avaient fini par devenir les personnes les plus sollicitées de l'école, après Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Théodore était maintenant en septième année, et Jean entamait sa sixième. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette année serait la dernière, et avaient donc décidé de frapper un grand coup pour finir en beauté. Ils s'étaient attaqués à Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Cela avait pris des mois, et les deux amis passaient presque tout leur temps libre à élaborer des stratagèmes et à collecter des informations pour enfin ouvrir les yeux à ces deux empotés. Etant des amis de leurs « victimes », cela avait été encore plus difficile de cacher leurs plans, mais ils avaient finalement réussi. Et cela faisait presque un mois qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy formaient le couple le plus sexy de l'école de magie.

Théodore sourit au souvenir de leurs moments passés ensemble, et rejoignit Jean sur la rive du Lac Noir. Elle était assise sur un des rochers près de l'eau, et observait pensivement l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle entendit Théodore arriver, elle se retourna et lui sourit, les yeux plissés. Le cœur de Théodore fit une embardée. Les cheveux châtains clair coupés courts de Finnigan dansaient autour de son visage sous la caresse du vent, et une petite fossette s'était formée au coin droit de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie… Son esprit se reconnecta lorsque la Gryffondor l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Viens ! J'ai envie de parler. » Il acquiesça d'un sourire et s'exécuta.

« Alors… Toujours pas de petite amie mon petit Nott ? » Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom, et lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés par leurs prénoms.

« Non… soupira Théodore. Et toi ?

-Non plus… » Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda sur un coup de tête :

« C'est quoi ton type de garçons? » Jean lui lança un regard surpris, mais sourit. Elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

« J'aime bien les garçons secrets. Je trouve ça mignon, et j'aime bien essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils cachent. Quelqu'un de secret, mais avec un caractère affirmé. Un peu langue de vipère. » Elle rit et enchaîna : « Un Serpentard en fait ! » Le cœur de Théodore manque un battement. Il bégaya, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes :

« Et… et physiquement ? » Jean répondit évasivement, sans vraiment réfléchir, son regard perdu dans les flots du Lac Noir :

« J'aime bien les cheveux châtains, et les yeux bleus ou gris. Pas trop grand, mais pas plus petit que moi. Le visage doux, une peau claire mais pas trop, légèrement bronzée. Et… » Elle s'arrêta soudain, prenant conscience que le garçon qu'elle décrivait était la copie conforme de Théodore. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les joues en feu. Le Serpentard la regardait, incrédule.

« Euh… Je… je… » fit-elle. Elle avala sa salive et se leva précipitamment, faisant quelques pas vers le château.

« Finnigan ! l'appela Théodore. Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers lui et sourit, gênée et les joues roses. Elle revint vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue droite.

« On se voit demain ? Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire quand et à quelle heure. On a du pain sur la planche Nott ! » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué. Puis elle repartit, sans se retourner.

Théodore, lui, était resté dans la même position sans bouger. C'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient ainsi. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer des boutades et de se dire au revoir en se frappant le bras avec le poing, mais là elle l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue. UN SEUL BAISER SUR LA JOUE. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un baiser d'adieu. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer. Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Finnigan et lui avaient toujours été amis, et il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que la jeune femme pourrait un jour être sa petite amie. Il reporta son regard sur l'horizon du Lac Noir, et ferma les yeux. Il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un Blaise Zabini à s'occuper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione attrapa le bras de la petite sœur de Finnigan.

« Hey Jean, tu as l'air fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Jean regarda son amie, et trouva une excuse toute faite.

« Vous allez vraiment me manquer, tous. » Dit-elle. Ce n'était pas faux, bien sûr. Elle se sentirait bien seule l'année prochaine, sans Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Luna, Neville… Heureusement Ginny serait toujours là, mais elle n'était pas aussi proche de la rousse qu'elle pouvait l'être d'Hermione. Son aînée sourit tristement, et l'attira vers elle. Jean s'assit près d'elle dans le canapé de la salle commune, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle considérait la petite sœur de Seamus comme sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme une grande sœur avec la petite brunette. Elle lui caressa les cheveux un moment, jouant avec les mèches folles de la jeune fille. Puis elle lui dit d'un ton de confidence :

« Bon, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas maintenant.

-Je te l'ai dit, je…

-Jean… Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ? dit avec amusement Hermione. Jean soupira et se releva. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à sa meilleure amie, et la regarda.

« C'est Théodore… dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Nott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien… enfin si. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'était bizarre. Ca faisait environ un mois qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment vus, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. On n'est plus pareils. On est allés s'asseoir près du Lac Noir, comme d'habitude lorsqu'on veut parler. Et puis, il m'a demandé quel était mon type de garçons. J'étais surprise, mais je lui ai répondu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Que j'aimais bien les garçons secrets, mais avec du caractère. « Un Serpentard en fait » je lui ai dit. Et puis… il m'a demandé physiquement. Et j'ai répondu sans m'en rendre compte. Je l'ai décrit, lui. Hermione je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu ça, pourtant je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui que…

-De l'amour. Dit Hermione. Jean leva ses yeux gris-verts vers elle, incrédule.

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas Nott !

-Tiens, c'est Nott maintenant ? Ecoute Jean. Il t'a demandé quel était ton type de mec. Tu lui as fait un portrait physique et moral qui est exactement le même que le sien. Tu ne crois pas que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose, mais pas que je l'aime ! s'indigna la Gryffondor.

-Jean… Ouvre les yeux par Merlin ! »

Jean lui lança un regard plein d'amertume et sortit de la salle commune des rouge et or, ignorant les appels de la jeune femme. Elle monta jusqu'à la volière, et envoya un message à Théodore :

_Nott,_

_Rendez-vous demain soir, à 22 heures, dans la Tour d'Astronomie._

_N'oublie pas tes neurones, on va en avoir besoin._

_J.F_

Puis elle retourna à la tour, et se coucha, énervée, dans son lit. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les recherches avançaient vite, et leur projet de mettre Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini ensemble se précisait de plus en plus. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur entrevue au lac, et tous deux essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leur complicité d'antan. C'était fou comment les choses pouvaient changer en un mois.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour, cette fois-ci, faire leurs devoirs, les choses dérapèrent.

Jean planchait sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement difficile, et Théodore tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en étudiant ses cours sur les Animagus. Il avait choisi cette option car il avait l'intention d'en devenir un.

Alors qu'il venait de lui apporter une petite précision sur son devoir et que la Gryffondor replongeait son regard sur son parchemin, Théodore laissa ses yeux bleus s'attarder sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient son visage fin, et ses yeux verts parsemés de gris couraient à la vitesse de sa plume sur le parchemin. Elle avait souligné ses paupières avec un trait d'eye-liner noir, et ses dents agrippaient sa lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle s'appliquait. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, signe qu'elle était concentrée. Théodore s'attarda sur le cou gracile de la jeune femme, et il déglutit discrètement. La main droite de Finnigan tenait avec force la plume bordeaux alors qu'elle écrivait à la vitesse de la lumière, apparemment inspirée par le sujet. L'écriture qui se formait sur le parchemin se reflétait sur le verre de ses lunettes, qu'elle portait pour travailler. Ses yeux étaient légèrement cachés par la monture, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins magnifiques. Son autre main marquait la page du livre à côté d'elle, et son regard faisait des allers-retours rapides entre le texte du livre et son propre devoir, agitant légèrement la mèche rebelle qui voletait devant son visage. Sa cravate rouge et or était largement détendue, et elle avait détaché les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise, permettant au Serpentard d'apercevoir légèrement son soutien-gorge rose pâle.

Théodore rougit en se rendant compte qu'il observait Finnigan, et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, perturbant la Gryffondor. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts le fixant avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Euh, rien… Hem... » dit Théodore. Jean fronça les sourcils un instant, sentant bien que le Serpentard ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et sourit. Elle posa sa plume, retira ses lunettes et s'étira avec un soupir.

« Hmmm, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là ! dit-elle. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, et dit à Théodore :

-On y va ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les joues toujours roses, et se leva. Ils allèrent dans l'allée de la métamorphose, tous les deux se rappelant leur première rencontre.

« Tu te souviens Finnigan ? dit Théodore.

- Oui ! « Désolée, désolée, oh vraiment je ne voulais pas ! » imita-t-elle en riant.

- «Que dis-tu de commencer une amitié inter-maisons ? » continua Nott avec un sourire radieux.

-« J'ai toujours su que le Choixpeau avait fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait dû m'envoyer à Serpentard. » dit Jean en éclatant de rire. Elle entraîna Nott hors de la bibliothèque et ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils entendirent des chuchotements et des bruits de baisers à l'angle d'un couloir désert. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Jean attrapa la main de Théodore et le tira vers le mur, plaquant leurs dos contre la pierre. Ils restèrent un instant à écouter, l'oreille attentive. Il leur semblait connaître ces voix… La Gryffondor, plus près de l'angle et ayant une meilleur vue, tourna la tête vers le Serpentard et lui sourit d'un air satisfait. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et ils hochèrent la tête en même temps.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les colonnes de pierre et réussirent à se cacher derrière l'un d'elles, à hauteur du couple.

« Putain Zabini… Ah… arrête ça… gémissait Ronald Weasley, la tête noire du Serpentard dans son cou.

« Non. » répondit le noir. « Je t'ai enfin trouvé, tu ne vas pas m'échapper maintenant. » Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Ron déglutit, puis sourit. Et il agrippa le visage du Serpentard pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Les deux compères cachés derrière la colonne sourirent victorieusement, et se tapèrent dans la main. Sauf que ces deux abrutis n'avaient pas réalisé qu'à part les bruits que produisaient Ron et Blaise, le couloir était silencieux. Le bruit de leurs mains résonna sur la pierre, et ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, paniqués.

Blaise et Ron avaient immédiatement rompu leur « échange » et regardaient d'un air suspicieux les alentours. Paniquée, Jean chuchota à Théodore « Viens ! » et l'entraîna aussi discrètement qu'elle le put dans un renfoncement du mur. Blaise, tenant Ron par la main, s'avançait lentement vers leur cachette, les yeux plissés. Jean et Théodore retenaient leur souffle. Le noir passa devant eux ans les voir, l'ombre les cachant. Une fois le couple passé, les deux compères soupirèrent de soulagement avant de se rendre compte de leur proximité.

Leurs poitrines étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées avec leurs sacs. Jean releva la tête après les avoir observées, et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux ardoise de Théodore. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, et remarqua que la Gryffondor était aussi rouge que lui. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Jean ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et Théodore approcha imperceptiblement son visage du sien. Elle ne bougea pas, fixant avec envie les lèvres du Serpentard. Ce dernier franchit lentement les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finnigan. Ce fut comme une révélation. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit tout son être s'enflammer. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune femme, et approfondit le baiser. Jean passa ses bras autour de son cou, et ouvrit imperceptiblement ses lèvres, permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer. Enfin. Jean soupira de contentement lorsque la main gauche de Théodore agrippa avec force sa taille, et elle tira doucement les cheveux châtains du jeune homme. Elle ne sentait plus que Théodore, les mains de Théodore, sa langue caressant la sienne, sa chaleur se répandant en elle. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer, faute d'air. Théodore enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Gryffondor, et murmura quelque chose.

« Quoi ? chuchota la jeune femme.

-Jean… » Elle frissonna. Dans sa bouche, son prénom semblait être le plus sexy du monde... « Je t'aime… » souffla Théodore. La main de Jean arrêta son mouvement de caresse dans les cheveux du Serpentard. Son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il… l'aimait. Théodore se redressa et la regarda. Elle avait l'air perdue. Théodore lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, et lui sourit tendrement. Elle crut s'évanouir. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa la nuque du Serpentard et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion, fermant ses yeux à l'extrême. Elle mit toute son énergie dans ce baiser, mordillant les lèvres du Serpentard avec envie. Essoufflée, elle les quitta et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Théodore ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réagir. Jean dit alors d'une voix claire :

« Mon petit Théodore… Je t'aime aussi. » Son visage se détendit et elle esquissa un sourire. Le concerné, lui, était si surpris et heureux que la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, souriant contre les lèvres du Serpentard. Hermione allait être contente… Elle avait, encore une fois, raison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce jour-là, dans la Grande Salle, il y eu de quoi alimenter les ragots de Poudlard : Ronald Weasley était entré dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, avec Blaise Zabini, et lui avait roulé le patin de sa vie devant toute l'école. Tout d'abord complet, le silence de la Grande Salle avait été brisé par les applaudissements de Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan, suivis de Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Le reste de la Grande Salle avait suivi.

Cependant, si Seamus Finnigan appréciait le fait que Ron aie enfin ouvert les yeux, il apprécia beaucoup moins ce qui se passa ensuite. En effet, sa sœur fit une entrée théâtrale dans la Grande Salle, poussant les deux battants avec force. Tous les élèves la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Et Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson hurlèrent un « Oui ! » retentissant en se levant en même temps lorsque Jean Lily Finnigan fit lever Théodore Nott et l'embrassa avec passion. Seamus se leva d'indignation, prêt à casser la gueule à cet abruti qui embrassait sa sœur, mais Dean Thomas l'attrapa par le bras, se levant lui aussi. Et il l'embrassa.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour Neville Longdubat. Le Gryffondor s'évanouit dans son assiette d'œufs sans aucune grâce, éclaboussant Ginny au passage. Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire, et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les trois nouveaux couples de Poudlard prirent leur premier petit déjeuner en tant qu'amoureux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

… **A-Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et, tant qu'on y est, allez lire mes autres fanfics ! Soyons fous XD**

**Bisouuuuus **

**Holly DM**


End file.
